Her Loss Is My Gain
by WorkingGirl27
Summary: When Santana Lopez decides to tell her best friend Brittany her feelings, she rejects her. Now Santana's heartbroken. But what happens when her childhood best friend and crush Rachel Berry comes back into her life at the right time? Will they get together or continue to be just friends? Pezberry friendship then relationship. Brittana friendship only.
1. Chapter 1 Rejected,Rachel returns

**Her Loss Is My Gain.**

 **By WorkingGir22**

 **Summary**

 **Santana Lopez told Brittany her feelings hoping to be with her but Brittany rejects her for Artie. What happens when her childhood best friend Rachel Berry surprises her after being gone for years? What will happen when Santana starts having for Rachel? Will she tell her or will she try to get Brittany's attention?**

 **Find out what happens.**

 **Rachel will go to McKinley and join New Directions.**

 **Pezberry friendship then relationship**

 **Starts in Season 2.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

I decided that today would be the day that I tell Brittany my feelings for her. After we sang landside in Glee club yesterday and Finn's annoying ex girlfriend Mackenzie talked about us embracing our feelings for each other which I quickly told her off. I think I should admit that I'm in love with my best friend Brittany. I walked over to Brittany's locker saying hi and of course says she says hey back.

"Can we talk?" I asked softly. "But we never do that." She tells me and I know it's true because we never do. "I know but um. I wanted to thank you."

She stares at me surprised. "For performing that song with me in glee club." She softly said yeah. I took a deep breath and continued to speak. "Cause it's made me do a lot of thinking. What I've realized is why I'm such a bitch at times," I spoke tearing up a little. "I'm a bitch because I'm angry. I'm angry because I have all of these feelings." I look around so nobody can actually hear me say this.

"Feelings for you. That I'm afraid of dealing with, because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences." She stares at me sadly.

"And Brittany, I can't go to an Indigo Girls concert. I just can't." I whispered feeling my heart race. "I understand that." She tells me softly.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?" She shook her head no. "Not really." I sigh taking a deep breath. "I want to be with you." She stares at me surprised. Yes we've talked about it many times in private but I wasn't ready then but now I am. I just want to be with her.

"But I'm afraid of the talks, and the looks. I mean you know what happened to Kurt at this school." I said feeling the tears coming. "But Honey, if anybody were to ever make fun of you, you would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words." She said smiling at me sadly.

I start crying. "Yeah I know but. I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back. Still I have to accept. That I love you." She stares at sadly.

"I love you. And I don't want to be with Sam or Finn or any of those other guys. I just want you." I said while crying. This was getting to be too much for me.

"Please say you love me back. Please." I said practically begging her. "Of course I love you. I do. And I would totally be with you if it weren't for Artie."

I stared at her surprised and hurt. " _Artie_?" She talks about how she loves him too and how she doesn't want to hurt him and how she can't just break up with him. What the hell was happening? She talked about how she wanted us to be together but now she's not feeling it?

"Yes you can. He's just a stupid boy." I said crying. "But it wouldn't be right." I shook my head no believing this. "Santana. You have to know if Artie and I were to ever break up and I'm lucky enough that you're still single." She starts grabbing my hand but I push her away. "Don't." I whispered angrily.

"I am so yours. Proudly so." I nod not believing this. "Yeah wow. Whoever thought that being fluid meant you could be so stuck?" I start crying.

"I'm sorry." She starts to hug me. "Don't-" I cut her off by pushing her away. _"Get off me_." I said crying before walking away. I walk around to the girl's bathroom to fix my face not interested in people seeing me cry. I stop crying, wash my face and redo my makeup before going to my French class.

* * *

When I got home from my horrible school day today. After Brittany rejected me today. I ignored her for the rest of the day and just focused on my studies and couldn't wait to come home. Thank god tomorrow was Friday and I'll just have to get through tomorrow and then I won't have to see her until Monday.

Anyways I saw that my mom was home from work early and I saw a navy blue range rover in my driveway. She's never home early and who's car is that?

I walked into the house and called out to my mom. " _In the kitchen Santana_." She called out to me. I haven't really come out to my parents yet and I just wasn't ready yet. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom cutting up some fruit and putting it in Tupper wear. I cleared my throat and she stared at me grinning.

"Hi sweetie. How was school?" "I shrugged not really in the mood to talk about it. "Well a package from New York City came for you while you were at school, I put it in your room, it's on your bed." She tells me smirking and I said okay confused before getting myself some water before making my way upstairs.

I opened the door to my room and I gasp in shock. Sitting on my bed was a short girl with shoulder length chestnut brown hair, natural tan skin, brown eyes, a slightly big nose, a slim but curvy figure, nice boobs and she was wearing white shorts, a navy blue see through top with a navy blue tank top underneath and white flats. She was smiling at me brightly.

"Oh my god Rae?" I said softly. "Hi Tana." She said smiling at me lightly then points to a picture."You got a boob job?" Rae asked softly. My eyes widen wondering how she knew about that. I closed my bedroom door and put my backpack down.

"What are you talking about?" I asked pretending I didn't have a clue what she was saying. " _Seriously_ Tana? You really want to play dumb with me?" Rachel spoke firmly with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry okay? But I wanted people to notice me more." She raised an eyebrow looking pissed. "Notice you _more_? You should be comfortable with your body not try to change it. What did you tell me about my nose?" I sigh. "That your beautiful and that you don't need a nose job." I muttered.

"Right. Don't get me wrong, they look _amazing_ but no more plastic surgery okay?" I nodded smiling a little then I stop smiling and I'm all the floor in tears thinking about Brittany and it hurts.

She held me whispering comforting words as I cry. Brittany complains about how we talk about our feelings then she turns me down for him? It wasn't fair. Life fucking sucked. My phone starts ringing and I sit up taking my phone out of my pocket and saw Brittany calling.

"Who's Brittany?" Rachel asked softly. "She broke my heart today." I whispered tearing up again. Rachel takes the phone out of my hand and pressed ignore then puts it on my bed before pulling me close and she pressed her soft lips against my forehead.

"You want to tell me what happened?" She whispered and I tell her everything that's been happening in my life since she's been gone and she listens and when I'm done. Rachel just holds me close and whispers sweet words in my ear.

"I know it hurts right now but the pain will go away at some point. You have me again okay? Nobody is going to tear us apart." Rachel tells me softly and I stared at her seeing how beautiful she looked all these years. I needed her with me at all times.

"Are you going to my school?" She nods. "Yeah I'm going to McKinley High. I have amazing grades from my school in New York so I don't have to repeat my Junior year and my transfer papers were sent last week and my dads called the school and they got them." Rachel explains.

She needed to join Glee club with me and hopefully we'll win Regionals. Rachel had amazing voice. I tell her everything about McKinley and promises to pack extra clothes incase she gets slushied. She stays for dinner then she heads home. That navy blue range rover was hers and she promises to pick me up for school in the morning.

 **The Next Day.**

Brittany and Mercedes were at Brittany's locker talking about homework when Mercedes noticed something and heard people whispering and pointing.

"Who is that with Santana?" Mercedes asked her friend. Brittany stared at her confused and turned her head to see Santana looking amazing in her outfits as always but she wasn't alone. She had a shorter girl walking beside her. Their hands were laced together and they were talking to each other softly ignoring others around them. The girl wore a black and white romper with black wedges. Her hair was in her natural curls. Her makeup was nice.

This girl knew how to dress and she clearly knew Santana normally Santana would call new students losers and order slushy facials. This girl wasn't getting a slushy facial. Santana glanced her way briefly before pulling Rachel towards the main office.

"I don't know who that is. San never really told Quinn and I about her past. We've only know each other since since 4th grade." Brittany spoke sadly.

Mercedes frowns feeling bad for her friend. "Well maybe she'll tell you during lunch or glee club." Brittany nods feeling a little better and they talk for a little bit then go to homeroom. The girl had the same homeroom as them and she sat in the back with Santana. Their pinkies linked.

* * *

It was now time for Glee club practice before lunch and Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Finn Hudson, Lauren Zizes and Mackenzie Bennett(she's joined New Directions before Kurt left) walked and wheeled into the choir room and took their seats. Mr. Schue walked into the choir room a few minutes later with Rachel behind him.

"Alright everybody, before we start talking about our set list for Regionals. This girl decided to try out of Glee club." Everybody but Santana stared at her surprised. Brittany frowns staring at the girl that has been by Santana's side all day. Quinn stared at her raising an eyebrow.

"Can she even sing?" Mercedes asked in a bitchy tone, not interested in having another girl taking her spotlight.

 _Rachel_ / **Santana** / ** _Both_**.

Rachel nods and tells the band what song she was singing then asks Santana to join and she gets up from her spot next to Sam and the band starts. Mr. Schue said okay taking a seat. All three girls looked at the girls and winked at Santana who winks back.

 _My body is sanctuary_  
 _My blood is pure_

 **( _Do doo do Do doo Do doo)_**

 _You want me bad_  
 _I think you're cool_

 **But I'm not sure**

 _ **(Do doo do Do doo Do doo)**_

Santana smirked from her spot next to Sam and sang the next part shocking everybody.

 **Follow me**  
 **Don't be such a holy fool**  
 **Follow me**  
 **I need something more from you**

Rachel sang her part smirking at her.

 _It's not about sex or champagne_  
 _You holy fool_

 **( _Do doo do Do doo Do doo)_**

Santana circles Rachel singing her part while Rachel smirks singing her own part. Brittany frowns watching them.

 **If you want me**  
 **Meet me at Electric Chapel(** _Electric chapel,_ _Electric chapel_ _, Electric chapel_ **)**

Now Rachel circles Santana singing the lead placing her hand on her shoulder while Santana backs her up making everybody stare at them shocked.

 _If you want me_  
 _Meet me at Electric Chapel_ **(Electric chapel, Electric chapel, Electric chapel)**

Both girls keep circling each other then faced the group with smirks on their faces while singing together.

 _ **If you wanna steal my heart away**_  
 _ **Meet me, meet me baby in a safe place**_  
 _ **Come on meet me**_  
 _ **In Electric Chapel**_

Santana looks at the group singing her part moving away from Rachel swaying her hips.

 **Confess to me where you have been**  
 **Next to the bar**

 ** _(Do doo do Do doo Do doo)_**

 _Pray for your sins_  
 _Right under the glass disco ball_

 _( **Do doo do Do doo Do doo)**_

Rachel walks over to Santana singing right to her making everybody stare at them with interest.

 _Follow me_  
 _Don't be such a holy fool_

Santana smiles at her dancing to the beat.

 _Follow me_  
 _I need something sacred from you_

 **Together we'll both find a way**  
 **To make a pure** _**love work in** **a dirty way**_

They looked at the group dancing while singing their parts. Brittany looked sad and Quinn looked pissed.

 **If you want me  
** **Meet me at Electric Chapel(** _Electric chapel, Electric chapel, Electric chapel_ **)**

 _If you want me_  
 _Meet me at Electric Chapel_ **(Electric chapel, Electric chapel, Electric chapel)**

Both girls walk towards group singing together.

 _ **If you wanna steal my heart away**_

 _ **Meet me, meet me baby in a safe place**_  
 _ **Come on meet me**_

They turn towards each other while singing together.

 _ **In Electric Chapel**_

They start doing a dance they came up with while singing together which made everybody but Britt and Q cheer for them.

 **Oh, oh, Uh uh uh, Uh uh uh.**

 _ **Oh, oh, Uh uh uh, Uh uh uh.  
**_

 _Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh. Oh, uh, uh, uh, uh._

 ** _Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh. Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh._**

They danced and sang together making Mr. Schue stare at them impressed. Their dancing was on point and none of the girls were messing up.

 ** _Meet me, meet me, meet me. Meet me, meet me, meet me._**

 ** _Meet me, meet me, meet me. Meet me, meet me._**

Rachel sings one part.

 _If you want me meet me, In electric chapel._

 _ **(Meet me, meet me)** _

Santana sings the next part.

 **Oh, if you want me meet me, At electric chapel,**

 ** _(Meet me, meet me)_**

Rachel pulls Santana over to her chair and placed her down on while Santana sang her part.

 **If you want to steal my heart away,**

Rachel points to her singing her part.

 _Meet me, meet me, baby, in a safe place,_

Santana grins dancing in her seat.

 _Come on meet me in electric chapel.  
_ _Oh._

Both girls stare at each other finishing up the song.

 ** _(Meet me, meet me) (Meet me, meet me) (Meet me, meet me)_**

Everybody but Brittany and Quinn clapped for them when they were finished and both girls hugged each other. Mr. Schue stood up impressed.

 _"_ Wow girls that was great. What's your name?" He asked referring to Rachel. "My name is Rachel Berry." Rachel tells him.

"Welcome to New Directions Rachel." Mr. Schue tells her grinning. Rachel squeals wrapping her arms around Santana's neck and both girls hug each other before taking their seat next to each other.

Brittany stared at them in jealousy not liking the new girl. Santana was her best friend and Rachel needed to back off.

 **Find Out what happens next and the song was Electric Chapel by Lady Gaga.**


	2. Chapter 2 Off Limits, Sleepover Part 1

**Her Loss Is My Gain.**

 **By WorkingGir22**

 **Summary**

 **Santana Lopez told Brittany her feelings hoping to be with her but Brittany rejects her for Artie. What happens when her childhood best friend Rachel Berry surprises her after being gone for years? What will happen when Santana starts having for Rachel? Will she tell her or will she try to get Brittany's attention?**

 **Find out what happens.**

 **Rachel will go to McKinley and join New Directions.**

 **Pezberry friendship then relationship**

 **Starts in Season 2.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

So this was my new school? Hmm very different from my old school in New York. People are a lot friendlier in New York than they are here. First of all why would it be okay to wear your cheerleaders uniform all the time? Santana complained to me all the time whenever we face timed each other about her cheer coach and her crazy demands. Thank god she left the team and got to wear normal clothes.

Who's fucking idea was it to throw iced cold drinks at a person they didn't like? That's beyond bullying. It practically messing up a person's eyesight. Santana told me to be prepared and make my own slushy kit. I made it last night.

Oh Darcy, Luciana, Seraphine, Logan, Jeremy and Ryan would flip out if that ever happened to them. They're my best friends from New York and we were pretty popular at my old school. We're still best friends but I'm here and their back in New York. I miss them.

I told Tana that I would meet her in World History. I needed to get my book from my locker and she already had hers.

"Stay away from Santana Man hands." A unfamiliar voice said to me. "What?" I said peaking out from my locker. I look up to a see a very attractive girl with nice skin, long sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes and a nice body glaring at me. I ignored the dirty look and focused more on her outfit for the day. A light blue skirt, white top with a very cute necklace around her neck and black short boots. She clearly seemed like the kind of person that wore a lot of dresses

"I said stay away from Santana Lopez. You see myself, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and our best friend Brittany Pierce? We run this school as the unholy Trinity." She pointed out. "So don't count on Santana hanging out with you again man hands." I just chuckled at her lame insult.

My hands were small and soft, nowhere near manly. "Excuse me? What did you call me bitch?" I said closing my locker. Her smirk turned into a scowl.

"Don't you _dare_ call me a bitch. Do you know who I am?" I just stared at her. "Yes you just told me. Quinn Fabray." She glares at me not liking that I wasn't scared of her.

"I don't know where you're from but-"I interrupt her getting irritated. _"Clearly_ because if you did? You would have heard from my accent that I'm from the Bronx, New York." I said glaring right back at her. Was this girl deaf or something?

I looked past her shoulder to see a guy with a Mohawk walking up to us rather quickly and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Back off baby mama. It's her first day here." Baby mama? Did she have his baby or something? Quinn just screeches and storms off in the other direction.

He stares into my eyes smirking. "Sup my Jewish American princess?" I just stared at him uninterested. "Are you flirting with me?" He nods. I took his arm off my shoulder and walked to my next class shaking my head. Guys see a girl with a nice ass and boobs and they just think they can hit on them.

"Wait you're in World History?" I turn back to him. "Yes do you happen to know where it is?" He shrugged. "Maybe but first you have to agree to go on a date with me tonight. 7:00, Breadstixs?" Was he serious? First of all Mohawks turn me off, second I don't even know his name and third? Not interested.

"No thanks. I'll find my way." I said rushing off to find room 211. I turn the corner still looking around. I spotted Santana walking towards me, grabbed my hand and dragged me into a room.

"What the hell took you so long? Did you get lost or something?" I shook my head no. "I had a run in with your friend. Quinn. Also some guy with a ugly Mohawk hit on me." She stared at me for a second then shook her head and we walked into a room. Damn it Quinn was in our class?

"San over here. Britt and I saved you a seat." Quinn called out to her while giving me a dirty look. "Go on. I'll be fine." I whispered patting her shoulder then made my way to an empty seat. The guy with the Mohawk sat down next to me.

"So we meet again." He whispered touching my arm. "Yeah and still not interested." I said smirking. "Why the hell not? I'm Noah Puckerman. Every girl in this school wants me." Oh so that's his name? He had a nice name. "You're not my type Noah." He glared at me. "I go by Puck." I laughed.

"Wait let me guess. It makes you seem badass?" He grins nodding. "You get me, my Jewish American princess." I laugh softly and some girl in a cheerleading uniform walks up to us, passing Noah a paper and winked at him before taking her seat. "She seems interested. Take her out." I said gesturing the paper.

He made a face. "Not interested. Now you? That's what I'm looking for." He said licking his lips. I get something out my bag then sit up and leans into him and hand him some gum laughing. "You needed it. Trust me." He chuckled taking it from my fingers and I faced the front.

I felt eyes on me and glanced to the side to see Santana smirking at me mouthing nice and I smiled back at her. I wish we were sitting together but I know she has her friends and I'm not going to keep her from them.

"Oh you are so going to get it Berry." Noah whispers to me. "Bring it on Puckerman." I whispered back arching my brow. "Sexy little thing." I laughed knowing he's flirting with me and it was harmless. He's really not my time. No guy was. I'm an open and proud lesbian.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room. The unholy Trinity girls were watching Puck interacting with Rachel Berry. Quinn Fabray sat there not believing the father of her child was openly fighting with Rachel Berry. She wasn't even that pretty. Brittany didn't really care what Puck did with the new girl. She was too busy staring at Santana. They haven't spoken to each other all day.

Santana watched her best friend since childhood flirt with her ex hook up buddy and she wasn't happy about it. Rachel could make new friends at this school, that's fine but don't flirt with the guy that gets around at this school. Puck was a player. He slept with a lot of girls at this school and she refuses to let Rachel be one of those girls. She got her phone out and texted Rachel.

 **What R u doing? S***

She watched Rachel get out her phone and read her text then started typing.

 **Making a new friend why? R***

Santana scuffed shaking her head and replied back.

 **He's my ex. Stop flirting with him. S***

Rachel looks up staring into Santana's eyes and frowned before quickly replying to her.

 **I'm fully into girls Tana. Aren't you with Sam? R***

Santana stared at the message a few times taking in Rachel's words. So her best friend was a Lesbian? Just a lesbian and not bisexual like Brittany? This changes everything for them. She needed to know who her best friend dated while she was in New York.

 **Yes I'm with him. We need to talk later Rae. Football field later? S***

Rachel just looked at her and nodded silently before putting her phone away and focused on the teacher that just walked in. Santana quickly put her phone away and pretended to listen to what Mr. Greene was saying.

Brittany frowns and faced forward. She knew Santana was texting Rachel Berry in class. That was hers and Santana's thing. Who the hell was this girl?

 **During Free Period.**

Rachel was walking towards the back door towards the football field where she was meeting Santana, when felt something ice cold hit her hard in the face and heard laughing. She just stood there in shock. "Welcome to McKinley High, Gleek." Some jock named Azimio Adams said while laughing and walked off with some cheerio beside him. However he didn't get very far. Everybody heard him screaming in pain.

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO SLUSHY RACHEL BERRY?" Santana Lopez yelled. "HUH WHO TOLD YOU?" Rachel turned around still dripping wet to see Santana causing a scene. The football player was on the ground holding onto his groin.

"It was Quinn Fabray." He said through the pain. Santana's eyes widen in anger and grabbed the slushy cup from Karofsky's hand and poured on him.

QUINN WILL BE DEALT WITH. AS FOR YOU? STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM RACHEL GOT IT?" He nods shaking. "I'M TELLING EVERYBODY IN THIS SCHOOL RIGHT NOW," Everybody in the hallway stopped to listen to her. "JUST LIKE BRITTANY PIERCE, RACHEL BERRY IS ON THE NO HIT LIST. IF I HEAR ABOUT SOMEBBODY BULLING RACHEL AND BRITTANY? I'M GOING ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR ASSES. _CLEAR_?" Everybody in the hallway nodded.

Jew fro stood in the hallway recording everything and updated his blog from his phone. The hot new girl Rachel Berry was off limits to any form of bullying.

Santana stormed over to the cheerio that was laughing at her best friend and grabbed her arm tightly dragging her over to Rachel.

"Apologize right now." She whimpers from the pain. "Sor-Sorry for laughing." The girl said softly. Santana pushes her away and she runs off scared.

"SHOWS OVER PEOPLE." Everybody quickly ran off. Rachel just stared at Santana shaking. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." Rachel followed her to her locker to get her extra clothes then they go to the bathroom.

Santana told everybody who was in the bathroom to leave and they quickly left. Santana grabbed the chair that they had in the room and pushed it to one of the sinks. She unzipped the back of Rachel's romper and helped her out of it.

"Did you pack an extra bra and panties?" Rachel nods silently. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that Rae." Rachel just grabbed her extra clothes and went into the handicap stall and closed the door locking it. Santana stood there sighing. She didn't want her best friend upset with her.

Quinn and Brittany walked into the bathroom and stared at their best friend like she's lost her mind. Quinn stared at Rachel's bag and glances at the stall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Santana? Did you really put that freak on the no hit list?" Santana just stared at her feeling her blood boil.

Brittany saw Santana getting upset and touched Quinn's arm. "She's getting angry." Quinn shrugged Brittany's hand away.

"Don't care." She mutters glaring at her best friend. "Q. Please don't. Stop the violence." Brittany begged.

Rachel comes out slowly, changed in a clean bra and panties with gray skinny jeans, a white tank top, a black crop jacket and her black wedges back on her feet. All three girls stared at her. The two blondes just stared at her not saying anything while Santana took the wet clothes from her.

"Santana why are you helping her?" Quinn demanded. "Shut up Quinn before I punch you in the mouth." Santana spats helping her best friend.

Rachel's eyes widen and grabbed Santana's arm and caressed it. Brittany watched Santana calm down instantly. Santana stood in front of Rachel and bends down and both girls stared at each other silently. Brittany was about say something but stopped when Santana moved her hands.

"Don't be made at me for what I did, I'm protecting you." San signed silently to Rachel who rolls her eyes.

"I don't need protecting Santana. I can handle myself." Rachel signed back silently.

"Really? You froze when it hit you." Rachel glared at her signing back angrily.

"Wouldn't you? Those things are cold." Santana laughed pressing her lips against her forehead then stands up. "You two can go now." Quinn grabs Brittany's arm and they left. They still had time to spend with their boyfriends.

Santana starts washing Rachel's hair then puts it up in a cute bun when she's done and retouches up her makeup then they spend the rest of the free period spending time together on the bleachers outside.

* * *

School was officially over for the week. Both girls walked into Santana's house after the long day and walked upstairs to Santana's room and put their bags down. Santana put Rachel's slushy clothes in the washing machine. Rachel sat on Santana's bed and checked her texts.

Santana came back into the room and got on her bed. "Who are you texting?" She asked curiously. "Some of my friends from New York." Rachel replied.

"Oh really? Any of them girls?" She asked smirking. "Really Tana? Yes my friends are girls but I haven't dated them." Santana nods not believing her.

"Really? Not once?" Rachel shook her head no. "Nope. I'm very picky when it comes to girls I date Santana. Interested?" Rachel joked playfully.

Santana stared at her chuckling awkwardly "Please you couldn't handle me Berry." Rachel gasped pushing her away.

"Oh really?" Santana pushed her back and they ended up having a tickling fight. "What's going on here girls?" Santana's mom asks from the doorway.

They stopped laughing and stared at her.

"Oh we were just playing around." Rachel explained calming down a little. Maribel nodded unsure she believes that and said that she's going to be ordering food from Breadstixs. Both girls give their orders and Maribel nods then goes downstairs.

Rachel and Santana stared at each other after Santana's mom leaves and break out laughing. They couldn't wait to start their sleepover.

 **Find Out what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sleepover Part 2

**Her Loss Is My Gain.**

 **By WorkingGir22**

 **Summary**

 **Santana Lopez told Brittany her feelings hoping to be with her but Brittany rejects her for Artie. What happens when her childhood best friend Rachel Berry surprises her after being gone for years? What will happen when Santana starts having for Rachel? Will she tell her or will she try to get Brittany's attention?**

 **Find out what happens.**

 **Rachel will go to McKinley and join New Directions.**

 **Pezberry friendship then relationship**

 **Starts in Season 2.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Junior year. Second Semester for Santana Lopez was supposed to be the time of her life. She was going to be on top at school with her best friends Quinn and Brittany. She was supposed to be dating Puck, winning Regionals in cheerios and glee club. Then she was supposed to run for prom queen and win Nationals in New York. Now she felt alone while her best friends were off with their boyfriends. Sure she had Sam but she really didn't want him.

She wanted Brittany. The girl she fell in love with their freshman year of high school. The girl that broke her heart the day before for a guy who's legs don't work. He dressed like an old man and wore saddle shoes. He might have had a soulful voice but he was a loser who doesn't deserve her best friend.

Rachel was the first girl she actually had a crush on. She's the one that made her realize that she was more interested in girls than boys. They were each other's first kiss. It scared her at first but she doesn't regret it. They were 10 when they kissed and it was when she was visiting Rachel for the first time.

 **Flashback.**

 _10 year old Santana Lopez was in her best friend Rachel's room playing cards on her bed. She was visiting Rachel for the summer in Bronx New York. It's been a few days now. Santana has been enjoying herself. They've been swimming, gone to the park, gone to the movies, and the mall._

 _"Estrella?"_

 _"Yes Tana?"_

 _"Have you had your first kiss yet?" Rachel stared at her best friend surprised. She came out to her parents when she was 7 and she hasn't found any girls at her school that she likes. Hopefully she'll find the right girl at some point._

 _"No have you had yours?" Santana shook her head no. She wanted her first kiss with somebody to be special._ _"Maybe we should just kiss each other."_

 _She suggested. "What? Are you crazy? We're best friends Tana." She frowns. Yes she knows their best friends but they know everything about each other. Why not share their first kiss with each other?_

 _"Come on Rach. Don't you want it to be special?" She stared at her unsure. Of course she wanted her first kiss to be special but what if things get awkward between them after it happens? She didn't want to lose the one person that truly gets her._

 _"Yes but are you sure this is what you want?" Santana nods. "Rachel you mean the world to me. I promise we'll still be best friends okay?" Rachel nods._

 _"Okay I believe you." She replied. Both girls stared at each other unsure what to do. Santana took a deep breath before leaning in slowly. Rachel also leaned in closing her eyes. Both girls nervously pressed their lips against each other and stayed like for a few seconds._

 _They didn't even see Rachel's dads standing outside the room staring at them with smiles on their faces before walking downstairs._

 _Both girls slowly pulled back opening their eyes slowly and stared at each other. They felt the spark between them._

 _"Still my best friend forever?" Santana whispered smiling at her._ _"As long as you're mine. I'll always be yours. " Rachel replied smiling back at her._

 **End Of Flashback.**

"Tana? Earth to Santana." Rachel said waving a hand in her face. "Huh? What did you say?" Rachel laughed getting off the bed and walked over to the pictures Santana had around the room. Her best friend was in another world right now.

"Were you thinking about Brittany?" She asked with her back still turned to her. She couldn't see Santana shaking her head no. Rachel was her everything and she owes her life to Rachel Barbra Berry. Besides it hurts too much to actually think about Brittany. It was Friday.

She was probably on a date with Artie anyways. He might have soulful voice but he dresses like an old man, he wasn't attractive what so ever but he can sing. He can have Brittany for now but she'll be right there when he breaks her heart.

Her phone starts ringing. She took it out of her pocket and stared at it frowning. Brittany was calling her.

 ** _I'm not the type to get my heart broken_**  
 ** _I'm not the type to get upset and cry_**  
 ** _'cause I never leave my heart open_**  
 ** _Never hurts me to say goodbye_**  
 ** _Relationships don't get deep to me_**  
 ** _Never got the whole in love thing_**  
 ** _And someone can say they love me truly_**  
 ** _But at the time it didn't mean a thing_**

Rachel stopped looking at the pictures San had her room and slowly turned around listening to her sing.

 ** _My mind is gone, I'm spinning round_**  
 ** _And deep inside, my tears I'll drown_**  
 ** _I'm losing grip, what's happening_**  
 ** _I stray from love, this is how I feel_**

Santana looks at her phone as it rang again. Once again Brittany was calling her.

 ** _This time was different_**  
 ** _Felt like, I was just a victim_**  
 ** _And it cut me like a knife_**  
 ** _When you walked out of my life_**  
 ** _Now I'm, in this condition_**  
 ** _And I've, got all the symptoms_**  
 ** _Of a girl with a broken heart_**  
 ** _But no matter what you'll never see me cry_**

She started thinking about when she grew apart from Brittany as secret lovers.

 ** _Did it happen when we first kissed?_**  
 ** _'cause it's hurting me to let it go_**  
 ** _Maybe 'cause we spent so much time_**  
 ** _And I know that it's no more_**  
 ** _I should've never let you hold me baby_**  
 ** _Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart_**  
 ** _I didn't give to you on purpose_**  
 ** _Can't figure out how you stole my heart_**

Rachel walked over to the bed and sat down picking up the phone seeing who was calling.

 ** _My mind is gone, I'm spinning round  
_ _And deep inside, my tears I'll drown_**  
 ** _I'm losing grip, what's happening_**  
 ** _I stray from love, this is how I feel_**

Santana stares at her sadly.

 ** _This time was different  
_ _Felt like, I was just a victim_**  
 ** _And it cut me like a knife_**  
 ** _When you walked out of my life_**  
 ** _Now I'm, in this condition_**  
 ** _And I've, got all the symptoms_**  
 ** _Of a girl with a broken heart_**  
 ** _But no matter what you'll never see me cry_**

Santana stares at the picture of Brittany on her phone and sings to it.

 ** _How did I get here with you, I'll never know?_**  
 ** _I never meant to let it get so, personal_**  
 ** _And after all I tried to do, to stay away from loving you_**  
 ** _I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know_**  
 ** _And I won't let it show_**  
 ** _You won't see me cry, cry, cry, cry_**

She gestures Rachel to join in but she shook her head no letting her sing out her feelings alone.

 ** _This time was different_**  
 ** _Felt like, I was just a victim_**  
 ** _And it cut me like a knife_**  
 ** _When you walked out of my life_**  
 ** _Now I'm, in this condition_**  
 ** _And I've, got all the symptoms_**  
 ** _Of a girl with a broken heart_**  
 ** _But no matter what you'll never see me cry_**

Santana pulled Rachel closer to her and hugged her finishing up the song. Rachel closed her eyes listening to Santana finish up the song.

 ** _This time was different_**  
 ** _Felt like, I was just a victim_**  
 ** _And it cut me like a knife_**  
 ** _When you walked out of my life(You'll never see me cry)_**  
 ** _Now I'm, in this condition_**  
 ** _And I've, got all the symptoms_**  
 ** _Of a girl with a broken heart_**  
 ** _But no matter what you'll never see me cry_**

Santana pressed her lips to Rachel's ear and sang the last part of the song to her.

 ** _All my life..._**

Rachel exhaled when Santana was done singing and felt her shirt becoming wet. She pulled back and held her face.

"She's not worth those tears Tana. Stop crying." Santana nods trying to stop but it was hard. Rachel wiped away her tears.

"You know I wasn't even thinking about Brittany when you asked me. I was thinking about our first kiss." She replied sniffling.

Rachel stared at her surprised remembering that day. She got to share something truly special with the girl that she loved. Still love. Santana deserved to be happy.

"Wow. I remember that day perfectly. It was special and I'm glad it was you that I shared my first with." Rachel exclaimed. Santana nods in agreement.

"Santana?" She just looks at her. "Yeah Rae?" Rachel moves closer to her holding both of her hands. Santana stared into her brown eyes wondering what she has to say. Rachel means the world to her and she'll listen to everything she has to say.

"I'm so proud of you for coming out. But dating guys like Puck and Sam? So not worth it." Santana nods knowing she's right. She doesn't even like Sam in that way. She wanted to be out as a Lesbian but she's scared and the girl she wants to be with is Brittany but she can't because she's was with Artie.

"If Brittany can't see how amazingly sexy, smart, caring and loyal you truly are? Then she doesn't deserve you." Rachel exclaims.

They stared at each other silently for awhile before slowly leaning in when they heard the front door downstairs close.

"GIRLS? I'M BACK WITH THE FOOD. COME EAT." Santana's mom calls out to them. They quickly pulled back awkwardly.

"Um we should-" Rachel got interrupted by Santana speaking. "Go downstairs? Yeah I agree." Santana jumped up from her bed and left the room.

Rachel sat there a minute then reluctantly got off the bed and made her way downstairs for dinner. She'll be speaking to Santana later.

* * *

After dinner, Maribel said good night with the girls and left for her late shift at the hospital. She was a nurse at Lima Memorial Hospital. It was also where Rachel's daddy works as a Pediatric surgeon. Her dad was lawyer and currently in New York still working on a case.

Santana and Rachel were washing the dishes, drying them and then putting them away. Santana noticed how quiet her best friend was and nudged her.

"Why are you so quiet?" Rachel just shrugged and kept on washing the dishes then handing them to Santana to dry them.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rachel nods silently turning the water off. "Well are you going to tell me?" She joked playfully. She didn't understand why Santana was acting like kissing her would be disgusting. Yes she still heartbroken over Brittany but she wasn't unattractive.

And she didn't like that Santana kept her as a secret from Quinn and Brittany. These girls were her best friends but she was also her best friend. She was her best friend way before they showed up.

"Why did you act so weird upstairs?" Santana put the plate on the counter and stares at her sighing. "It's just we were about to kiss." Rachel dried her hands then faced her crossing her arms.

"So? We've kissed before." Santana narrowed her eyes at her. " _So_? That was years ago. We're 17 now." She replied not believing she was being so calm about this.

"Oh so Brittany's the only girl you can kiss and have sex with?" Rachel asked bitterly walking out the kitchen. Santana followed her out of the kitchen and grabbed her hand stopping her from going upstairs.

"Rachel stop. Why are you acting like this?" Rachel turned around facing her glaring at her. "Figure it the fuck out." She yelled snatching her hand away.

"I'll see you in the morning." Rachel said sadly before going upstairs to get ready for her bed. Santana just stood there confused.

Why was Rachel so mad at her? What the hell did she do?

* * *

The next morning, Santana woke up at 9:00 in the morning and walked downstairs and walked in the kitchen to a note on the kitchen table.

 _Went home after my morning run. I left my new address by this note. Pack a few things and come over my house._

 _Our weekend sleepover is not done yet._

 _We'll talk Later when you get here._

 _Rachel._

 _PS. Bring your bikini._

Santana stared at the note and put it down. At least their sleepover isn't over yet. She wanted to spend her whole weekend with Rachel. They needed to talk about what happened last night anyways. Santana made herself some breakfast and ate it. After she was done she went back upstairs to get ready for the day. She'll leave her mom a note before she leaves.

 **At Rachel's House Around 2:30.**

Rachel was in her room upstairs finishing up the rest of her unpacking. She never got the chance since she had school yesterday and then she went over to Santana's house for the evening. Her dads were working so it was just her and her favorite little boy. Hopefully Santana will get her note and come over.

She heard footsteps running into her room and she grins staring at the little boy running into her. She gets up from the carpet floor and picks him up.

"Hello silly boy. Are you giving Yvette a hard time?" Rachel cooed kissing his cheeks. She heard another pair of footsteps.

"Rachel? Who's that?" Santana asked from the doorway holding onto her overnight bag. Rachel looked up with her eyes widen.

 **Find out what happens next and the song was Cry by Rihanna**.


End file.
